monsterbloodfandomcom-20200215-history
Seven Brothers of the Seven-mouthed Lord
The Seven Brothers of the Seven-mouthed Lord, also known as the Seven-Seven, is a sept dedicated to the worship of the false-god Sucoth. It is considered to be the most terrible of the fictler cults, as its goal is not only the destruction of all land-dwelling monsters, but the end of the world itself. The grammaticar of their sept is referred to as "Featherhead" from the barred, plumed casque that he wears in this role. They are based in the former Pilt fortress of Case Nigrise in the Brandenfells where they practice bizarre rituals and engage in human sacrifice. They are deadly opponents as they will imbibe sanguinary draughts prior to entering combat and will target those who have wronged them. Plot ''The Corsers' Hinge'' The Seven-Seven are the primary antagonists in the side story The Corsers' Hinge, which occurs before the event of Factotum. Atticus Wells discovered that Featherhead, using the alias "Jack", was behind the kidnapping of Viola Grey and determined after further investigation that he was affiliated with the Seven-Seven, who would likely sacrifice her to Sucoth. Wells assembled a party including himself, Petuculus Sprawle, Door, and the Pail sisters and they followed Featherhead to Coddlingtine Dell and Pour Claire. He determined that Case Nigrise was their ultimate destination and the party headed there the following day. Here Sprawle and the Pail sisters discovered that Featherhead was the Seven-Seven's grammaticar as he led his flock in a ritual to summon the famuli Shiggeloth, with Viola as a sacrificial victim. After Shiggeloth appeared they were able to seize Viola and flee the fortress, but Paraclesia Pail was killed by the famuli. What then followed was a wild chase by the enraged Seven-Seven and the Shiggeloth, which met its end while battling the Gathephär. The courser Bunting Faukes happened to be passing through the area and was dragooned into helping Wells' party escape. However despite their best efforts, the Seven-Seven proved relentless. Cilestine Pail left them for the last time in an attempt to draw their pursuers off and Wells was injured by Featherhead. Sprawle, unable to see his friend abandoned, remained with him. Several of the fictlers were able to board Bunting's cart and although they were fought off, mortally injured Door. Bunting was able to escape the Brandenfells after relentlessly pushing his donkeys and returned to Brandenbrass. ''Factotum'' The Seven Seven made up part of the attacking force during the ambush at Step Dribble and Featherhead served as the leader of all the other groups brought together by Maupin to wipe out Europe and her party. They encountered Featherhead at a crossroads but he did nothing other than watch them pass. Factotum, Chapter 17 The following day on their way back they had to take a side route after the road they had been following was blocked by a fallen tree. When they arrived in an isolated wooded area called Step Dribble, they were ambushed by a combined force of Seven Seven cultists, Widden tribesmen, Tüngid viskiekduzär, and a sciomane controlling three jackstraws. During the fight Featherhead faced Europe, who unmasked him and saving him for last, used the vendette technique to force him to confess that Maupin had arranged the ambush before he died from the shock and pain.Factotum, Chapter 18 She took his mask and later showed it to Gaspard Plume, who identified it and its owner.Factotum, Chapter 20 References Category:Seven Brothers of the Seven-mouthed Lord Category:Factotum explicarium